Molly Cannon and Bunker 9
by PJOHOA4ever19
Summary: Molly Cannon, daughter of Apollo, hates Leo Valdez. But when she's forced to go to Bunker 9 for a tour and there's an earthquake that locks her in with her worst enemy, what will happen? World War III or just romance?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! I got this idea last night...and I personally love this idea. I only take CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM! Thanks! ;)**

**~The only person who has access to this account! (PJOHOA4ever19)**

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_First journal entry. Okay, let's get started._

_Camp Half-Blood has this new tradition that every new Camper has to be lead around the Camp for a tour. I got here yesterday and I was claimed by Apollo. I was surprised. Even if I'm a Brunette, I sometimes have blonde moments. I was honestly expecting Aphrodite. My parents left me to an orphanage. Anyways, I have my tour sometime today._

_-Molly Cannon_

I heard a knock at the door. "Come in!" I said. Percy walked in. "Chiron wants you. About the tour." He said. "Okay. Thanks. Tell him I'll be right there." I said. He nodded and left. I slipped into my yellow sneakers and ran to the Big House. Chiron was waiting with…UGH. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. I hated him. He shot me a dirty look. I rolled my eyes. "Molly! Leo here is going to show you around starting with Bunker 9." He said, walking off as if he knew I was going to slap Leo. I didn't. "Show me." I said. He led me into the woods and into Bunker 9. The magic banner read: _Hate you, Cannon. _"I hate you too, Valdez." I said. He showed me around. Okay, this is the catwalk. If anything ever happened while I was in here, I'd probably sleep up there. And here's the work area…" he continued ON and ON about Bunker 9. Just then the ground rumbled. I fell down and Leo caught me. Then dropped me. "OW!" I said, "Well THANKS! What the HECK, Leo?" "I hate you, remember?" he said. I rolled my eyes and shuddered. I thought about us dating. That'd NEVER happen. In his dreams. "We should see what happened." I suggested. "Whatever." He said. I walked to the door and attempted to open it. "It's jammed!" I said. He pushed me aside and tried to open it.

"What? I don't know if I can provide that much! We could be stuck in here for WEEKS! And…"

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, "We're stuck in a stupid BUNKER!"

"Stupid Bunker? You don't even KNOW what this thing can do." He picked up a hammer like he was gonna throw it at me. I brought out my knife. "Stop. Do you really want to die in a fight with another camper while stuck in a bunker?" I said reasonably. "No." said Leo. We put our weapons back and apologized.

* * *

**Not very long...but good I hope!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated yet! I feel so bad. But a special shout-out to bookwormjen19 for inspiring me to comtinue on! So here you go...**

**P.S. Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Percy Jackson or the Heroes of Olympus or any characters mentioned from one of those two series'. **

* * *

Luckily Bunker 9 just got a shower. (No, I DON'T know how) Assuming that it was around 8:00, Leo let me use it. When I got out, he lend me a shirt and Cacky shorts that were way too big for me. "Want a belt?" he laughed. "Yes?" I answered. He threw me a rope. "Use this," he said. I tied it around my waist. Now the shorts were tight. Leo ran up to the catwalk and set up very separate beds. I went up with him and almost fell. But I lay down, thinking about how we'll survive. "Hey Leo?" I asked. He moaned, like, _What do you want? _"How do we get food?" I asked. No reply. He was asleep. I sighed and tried to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of music.

_Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me_

_I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed_

_She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb_

_In the shape of an "L" on her forehead_

**I started singing along. **

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming_

_Back to the rule and I hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do so much to see_

_So what's wrong with taking the back streets_

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_

_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_It's a cool place and they say it gets colder_

_You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older_

_But the meteor men beg to differ_

_Judging by the hole in the satellite picture_

_The ice we skate is getting pretty thin_

_The waters getting warm so you might as well swim_

_My world's on fire how about yours_

_That's the way I like it and I never get bored_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_

_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_

_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars_

_Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas_

_I need to get myself away from this place_

_I said yep what a concept_

_I could use a little fuel myself_

_And we could all use a little change_

_Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming_

_Back to the rule and I hit the ground running_

_Didn't make sense not to live for fun_

_Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb_

_So much to do so much to see_

_So what's wrong with taking the back streets_

_You'll never know if you don't go_

_You'll never shine if you don't glow_

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_

_Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold_

_And all that glitters is gold_

_Only shooting stars break the mold._

* * *

**You like? Sorry again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I decided to update now. A day after I posted Chapter 2. Sorry if it's a little short. Well, here you go! **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO or HOO or any of Rick Riordans' characters.**

* * *

Leo looked at me. "Your good." He said. "Thanks," I said. "Did I wake you up?" he asked. I got up and stretched. "Nah. Well, yeah, but I don't really care." I said. He shot me a cheeky smile followed by a wink that looked really dumb. "Don't try to flirt with me." I said. "What? No, No I'm not!" he screamed. "Uh…yeah, you are."

"No!"

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes."

It went on like this for about 10 minutes.

"Fine," I finally said. "You weren't flirting with me. SURE you weren't." He rolled his eyes and I starting singing randomly like I always do.

watch?v=zBswp3-B9jA&feature=related

watch?v=WKE1c6pV7uo

Leo looked at me like I was crazy. Then he just sighed and continued working on whatever he was building.

I continued to sing just to annoy him.

watch?v=wDgAlmMeroQ

"Seriously, stop it, Molly." he said. "No." I muttered. "What?" he practically yelled. He looked so cute when he was angry...

* * *

**Sorry again if it's short...BTW (By The Way) I fangirl about Leo to my friends all day. Haha LOL.**


End file.
